Akatsuki Kats
by liberse
Summary: Universo Alterno ¿Qué pasaría si los integrantes de Akatsuki fueran gatos? espero q les guste n.n


Capítulo 1: Mi hogar

Linda casa, linda familia, lindo barrio, buena comida, buen trato. Parecía tener todo lo que deseaba y la vida perfecta, pero no era así, el deseaba ser libre, explorar cosas nuevas, conocer nueva gente, ser independiente… ser la mascota de nadie. Si algo odiaba de su vida era ser la mascota de alguien, le parecía degradante, ni siquiera los consideraba su familia, sino una especia superior con quienes vivía, era algo molesto. Como detestaba cuando venía algún amigo de la familia y como sus dueños presumían que era de raza pura, y para colmo de males como el invitado o los invitados decían lo lindo y tierno que era ¿Lindo, tierno? ¡Ja! Pura habladuría, él no era lindo y mucho menos tierno.

Pero de todas las cosas ya mencionadas, la peor de todas, según él, era el horrible collar que llevaba en su cuello. Era de color rojo y tenía un placa redonda, de color dorado, seguramente oro, donde se encontraba grabado el nombre de la calle donde vivían, el número de la casa, a que teléfono tenían que llamar si lo encontraban, a que familia le pertenecía y por supuesto el nombre del que llevaba el collar: "ITACHI", ese era el nombre por el cual lo llamaban. ¡Como odiaba esa placa! Se sentía como una pertenencia más de la familia Uchiha, una cosa, un objeto, se sentía como artículo etiquetado con un listón rojo y una estúpida placa, para él, era el objeto que representaba su esclavitud ¡Maldita placa! Él no era una cosa, era un ser vivo, para ser más específicos un gato, un esbelto gato negro con unos penetrantes ojos rojos, los cuales parecían desafiar a su contrincante a un concurso de miradas, del cual él saldría ganador.

Para conocer mejor a nuestro querido protagonista vamos a hacer un pequeño repaso de su "familia": El Sr. Uchiha, ¡Vaya viejo ególatra! Odiaba a su dueño, a lo poco que sabía del oficio del Sr. Uchiha era que se daba por un chupa sangre, al menos eso escuchaba de algunas visitas. Odiaba como le miraba, orgullo, soberbia, todo eso se encerraban en esos ojos. Como si ser una mascota no le hacía sentir mal para colmo tenía que percibir esos ojos clavados encima de él, esa estúpida mirada de superioridad, de: "Yo estoy bien y tú estás mal, yo soy grande y tú pequeño…yo soy el amo y tú la mascota" ¡Odiaba, repudiaba, aborrecía, despreciaba y detestaba a ese humano! Siempre tenía que tener razón, siempre las cosas tenían que estar como él quería, siempre todos tenían que admirarlo y estar a su servicio, siempre todo lo podía… siempre era el ejemplo de la persona rica, ególatra y antipática a la cual todos tiene que caerle bien por pura y mera conveniencia, hipócritas.

La Sra. Uchiha era una bella mujer, no sólo físicamente hablando sino también en valores, era la contraparte del Sr. Uchiha, ella era tolerante y ayudaba a quien podía, aunque casi siempre apoyaba a su marido en las decisiones que tomaba éste, claro que se imponía en algunas que le parecían inapropiadas. No es que le cayera bien esa humana, pero tampoco era que la despreciara. Era ese tipo de personas que van y vienen en la vida de uno, las cuales desaparecen casi instantáneamente en nuestra memoria y las recuerdas al momento que las mencionan, donde en el recuerdo no las guardas con amor ni odio, el tipo de personas que desaparecen de tú vida sin pena ni gloria, como un simple conocido y que se limita a serlo. Eso era la Sra. Uchiha para Itachi, una conocida.

Otro componente de la vida de Itachi era un cuervo que se posaba en la rama de un árbol que estaba frente a un ventanal de la mansión Uchiha. Itachi iba todas las tardes al espacio que separaba dos escaleras que daban hacia arriba y que daba a una que iba abajo donde era el vestíbulo, en ese lugar se encontraba una bella alfombra morada con bordes de hilo dorado, en frente de este pequeño espacio que tenía la función de conectar escaleras, se encontraba ese ventanal. Itachi se quedaba viendo el ojo del cuervo de la rama del árbol como si este tuviera todas las respuestas que buscaba, o más bien, todas las sensaciones que buscaba, la libertar, la independencia, miedo, miedo a saber que estás solo y que todo lo que te pase será exclusivamente culpa tuya; lo fantástico, lo peligroso, lo inmenso y lo misterioso que puede llegar a ser el mundo. Todo ese le inspiraba la sombría mirada de ese cuervo, cada vez que la veía tenía más ansias de ser libre. Horrible y hermosa utopía que encierra el simple ojo de un ave. Itachi se sentía como un estúpido soñador, que sólo en eso quedaba, en un soñador, esperando que su quimera se haga realidad. Patético, se decía a sí mismo, se recordaba a algún tonto personaje de una película estadunidense, pero con la excepción de que el protagonista de esa película lograba todo lo que se proponía, mientras que él se limitaba a su imaginación. (1)

¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Aunque le costara admitirlo, sólo era una simple mascota que se limitaba a repudiar a sus amos y a su entorno en un pasivo silencio, pero eso iba a terminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Libertad, la naturaleza, ser uno con ella, ése, se podría decir, era el resumen de su vida. Él vivía en un prado cerca de una carretera, el lugar era hermoso, por donde mirarás había pasto, flores y uno que otro árbol. Si bajabas una pequeña colina encontrabas un cristalino arroyo que aún no había sido tocado por la mano del hombre, bueno, era de esperarse, tomando en cuenta que por ese lugar sólo habitaba gente de un pequeño pueblo cerca de esa carretera, quienes vivían en una comunidad pacífica y casi marginada de la civilización y de la tecnología, pero a ellos no les importaba, eran el tipo de personas que se conformaban con lo que tenían. Él iba algunas veces a la pequeña comunidad al menos para tener una breve idea de la especie humana, los humanos lo llamaban por el nombre de "Zetsu". La verdad era que él no tenía la más remota idea de quien le había puesto ese nombre, ya de crío respondía cuando de le decían Zetsu. Para él su nombre no era importante ni algo muy fundamental, es sólo consideraba el nombre como una pequeña ayudita para sus conocidos. También respondía con el mote de "gato del prado", "gato de la montaña", "gato montañés" o ese tipo de apodos, tanto de parte de los humanos como de los animales del bosque, pero el que más utilizaban estos dos bandos de especies era "Zetsu".

Zetsu, aunque en su corto tiempo de vida había conocido a un montón de especies de animales, nunca había conocido a un congénere. Por lo que sabía, era el único por esas tierras, pero aún así sabía hablar el dialecto gatuno, cosa rara, porque no tenía un semejante con quien hablar, en cambio de un semejante, él tenía a una gran lista de amigos de distintas especies con quienes hablaba en su idioma natal.

Aunque no lo crean mis queridos lectores, sí existen gatos analfabetas, que por alguna razón del destino tuvieron que ser alejados de su especie y tener que convivir con otra raza, y por ende aprender a comunicarse de distintas formas con la especie actual con la que convive, y ser tristemente marginados por sus iguales al menos que aprendan poco a poco su idioma natal y por fin lograr la aceptación de sus semejantes, como pasa actualmente en la sociedad humana. (2)

Zetsu se alimentaba de bichos, plantas y alguna comida que le brindaban los habitantes del pequeño pueblito. Zetsu intentaba por todos los medios no cazar, le parecía innecesario viendo que estaba rodeado de una extensa gama de frutas y algunas veces vegetales, tal vez era un raro caso de un gato vegetariano. Zetsu apreciaba a la naturaleza en todo su esplendor, le encantaba perseguir mariposas por el campo, ver de qué manera tan preciosa chocaba el agua del arroyo con las rocas, como el viento movía a un lado para el otro la hierba, el aroma de las flores, el cambio de estaciones, todo armonizaba de una manera casi perfecta.

Hablando en rasgos físicos de Zetsu, podríamos decir que era un gato bicolor, puesto que su color de pelaje se dividía en la mitad de su cuerpo, el lado izquierdo era de un inmaculado color blanco, mientras que el lado derecho era de un intenso negro. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado, asemejándose al mineral tan preciado.

Zetsu, aunque pareciera feliz en todos los aspectos de la palabra, deseaba conocer a alguien como él, un _felis catus _(3), la única manera por la cual podía ver uno era ver su reflejo en el arroyo.Para resumir la idea de lo que quería Zetsu, vamos a decir que quería ampliar sus horizontes, y que muy pronto lograría su cometido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arte, arte, hermoso arte, "arte", a él le encantaba esa apalabra, es más, cuando la decían sus orejas se paraban y estaban atentas como radares. No era de sorprenderse, tomando en cuenta que vivía en un museo. Él andaba todo el día de acá para allá, dormida donde no se encontraba alguna obra de arte importante, de la comida no se preocupaba ya que los conserjes y los guardias de seguridad se encargaban de ello, ya que para ellos no era ninguna molestia. Le encantaba que los visitantes, críticos y todo tipo de gente que venían al museo le vieran, se sentía como una pintura más, se podría decir que era un atractivo turístico del museo, lo llamaban "el gato del museo". A él le encantaba la atención de los demás, que le dijeran lo lindo, precioso, encantador y elegante que era, no era para menos, era un hermoso gato rubio con el pelaje un poco más largo de la habitual, ojos azules como el cielo. Le gustaba que le gente le haga caricias, pero que no se sobrepasara.

Aunque casi todo estuviera con personas no estaba, tan aislado de su especie, ya que algunas noches iban al techo del museo algunos gatos con los cuales él podía convivir.

Él tenía muchos amigos humanos, cuando alguno de ellos venían siempre preguntaban "¿Dónde está el gato del museo?" "¿Dónde se encuentra nuestro querido felino?" o simplemente "¿Dónde está Deidara?". Deidara ese era su nombre legítimo, se lo había puesto el dueño del museo ya que cuando no tenía nombre sólo le decían "gato" y para que no le dijeran de esa manera tan despectiva se le ocurrió ponerle Deidara. Al principio, cuando le llamaban "gato" se sentía ofendido ¡Él no era un gato cualquiera! Él ni siquiera se consideraba un gato, tampoco se consideraba una persona, es más, él pensaba que su criterio artístico era mejor que el de una persona.

Deidara no era un narcisista, como algunos de ustedes piensas, el sólo se "apreciaba como el ser vivo que era", pensándolo mejor, remplacemos ese "apreciaba" por un "quería" o "amaba".

La meta de este félido era nada más y nada menos que: lograr la máxima expresión del arte efímero. Para Deidara el arte era puramente efímero, ese breve momento donde se aprecia el alma del artista, ese fugaz instante que queda en el recuerdo. Para él el arte no era indeleble, creía que el arte no podía quedarse permanentemente, le parecía ridículo. El arte sólo podía ser transitorio, como la vida. La vida, por ejemplo, nos brinda lo más hermoso o lo más desagradable, nos da los mejores placeres o los peores dolores, y como se puede suponer la vida no es para siempre, uno tiene que morir. Una vida eterna es insípida y sin sentido, que la vida sea temporal hace que uno de lo mejor de sí, ganas de disfrutarla al máximo, y algunos sólo se quedan memorando lo que van a dejar, altas y bajas que tuvo su existencia.

Deidara en su criterio personal, pensaba que los pequeños placeres de la vida eran efímeros, como cuando ganas algún concurso, el recuerdo no se queda en el trofeo sino en la memoria de cuando nombraron tu nombre como el del ganador; cuando sales bachiller, lo importante no es la foto de tu graduación sino los momentos que pasaste para lograrlo; cuando encuentras un "tesoro", lo importante no es el tesoro en sí sino el simple hecho del hallazgo, etc., etc. Podríamos seguir mencionando más ejemplos. Bueno, lo que quiere decir nuestro protagonista era que haya afuera se encontraba las sensaciones que necesitaba para poder lograr el cometido que tanto anhelaba realizar, y encontrándose en un museo no lo había a lograr. La vida lo estaba esperando, Deidara sabía que esa espera no dudaría mucho.

.·´·..·´·..·´·..·´·..·´·..·´·..·´·..·´·..·´·..·´·..·´·.

¡HOOOLA! Perdón por dejarles con el suspenso pero ya no tenía inspiración y no podía esperar más para publicar este fic, el cual va a ser mi 1º trabajo medio serio. Este fic está inspirado en una imagen de Akatsuki como gatos que he visto en deviantART (si es que lo consigo se los muestro).

La verdad siempre he pensado que los cuervos tienen una mirada rara y enigmática y pues pensé "¡qué rayos! en este fic Itachi va ser un gato soñador-busca quimeras patinado del coco".

No estoy mintiendo con esto de los gatos analfabetas, está idea fue inspirada por la gata de mi tía que apenas podía maullar pero ahora puede decir "miau" gracias a que un gato viene a verla, estoy muy orgullosa por ella n.n

Nombre científico de los gatos

Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, el próximo capítulo "Mi hogar 2º parte". También quiero aclarar que en este fic sí voy a contestar reviews.

¡CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU!


End file.
